Ein Lichtschwert kommt selten allein
by Stoffpferd
Summary: Was Star Wars - Historiker schon immer verschwiegen haben, wird hier in geballter Ladung aufgedeckt: Kapitel 3 ist endlich fertig...enjoy + read & review!!! *g*
1. Hasch mich, ich bin ein Padawan!

A/N: Ich habe es getan...jetzt hab ich doch tatsächlich ne Star Wars Parodie angefangen...ist ziemlich chaotisch und ausgeflippt, aber das ist eigentlich fast alles, was ich schreibe...na ja, ich hoffe, das liest sich jemand durch, freut sich dann und reviewt artig!!! Dann schreib ich auch weiter *fleh*  
  
Disclaimer: Fast alles gehört dem großen Onkel George *Lucas* ...nur May- Eda und Jen-Mya + der übliche Schwachsinn stammt aus meinem kleinen Hirn...na ja...enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Ein Lichtschwert kommt selten allein...  
  
  
  
Kapitel 1: Hasch mich, ich bin ein Padawan!  
  
Obi-Wan und sein gesichtsbehaarter Meister Qui-Gon waren von Altjedimeister Yoda beauftragt worden, die Handelsförderation wegen dem Versteck der geschmuggelten Gummibärchen aus Naboo auszuhorchen. Es gab wegen dem großen Endorphinentzug auf Naboo einige Aufstände und Probleme, die Jedis sollten versuchen, den Konflikt lösen und veranlassen, dass die Gummitiere wieder dem Planeten zurückgegeben wurden. Zur mentalen Unterstützung hatte der kleinwüchsige, giftgrüne Kerl seine beiden Schülerinnen, May-Eda und Jen- Mya mitgeschickt. (Er hatte gesagt, er wolle, dass die beiden in punkto Friedensverhandlungen noch etwas dazulernen, aber eigentlich wollte er sie nur einmal für ein paar Stunden loswerden)  
  
"Menno, ich hab keinen Bock auf so ne langweilige Mission. Friedliche Verhandlungen... klingt ja schon megaprickelnd!", flüsterte die in einen viel zu großen Bademantel eingewickelte May-Eda. Die Kapuze hüllte ihre Augenringe in einen noch tieferen Schatten. Jen-Mya, ihre Padawankollegin sah verhältnismäßig noch gelangweilter aus und spielte mit ihrem Yoga-Jojo, das sie mal von ihrem Meisterchen Yoda zum Nikolaustag bekommen hatte. Blöderweise hatte sie es damals am frühen Morgen nicht gleich gesehen und war wie gewohnt in ihre Stiefel geschlüpft. Seither hatte das Jojo eine breite Delle in der Vorderseite in der Form eines selbstgemachten Fußabdruckes. "Jetzt mach mich nicht noch depressiver als ich ohnehin schon bin, denkst du, ich bin begeistert davon, dass Yoda uns mit diesen Eiermalern fortgeschickt hat? Auf zum Kaffeeklatsch mit der Handelsförderation, sag ich da nur!" "Ich weiß nicht, was es da Neues zu bequatschen gibt, schließlich wissen doch alle, dass die illegal mit Räucherstäbchen handeln!", warf May ein. "Eben...aber ich denke, unser kleiner Freund mit dem umgepulten Satzbau wird schon wissen, was richtig für uns ist...was soll's, schließlich müssen wir heute nicht dieses Machttraining machen, du weißt schon, "Heb-das- Raumschiff-aus-dem-Sumpf" und solche Spielchen. Geht mir manchmal gehörig auf den Keks." "Ich weiß...aber hauptsache, wir haben unsere Lichtschwertertrageerlaubnis schon bekommen. Deswegen wollte ich eigentlich Jedi werden...oder zumindest ein Padawan!" Jen-Mya unterbrach augenblicklich ihr apathisches Jojospiel und schaute ihre Sandkastenfreundin fragend an.  
  
"Wie jetzt, du wolltest nur wegen nem Lichtschwert ein Padawan sein?" May-Eda nickte: "Wieso,...ist das so unverständlich?" "Allerdings", sagte Jen entrüstet, "wenn du ein Lichtschwert haben willst, hättest du auch einfach die Leuchtstoffröhre in Yodas Badezimmer abmontieren und damit herumfuchteln können!" "Nee, lass mal, da fehlt so der Reality-Touch...aber jetzt hab ich ja mein echtes mit marineblauem Licht!", grinste May und fummelte an ihrem Gürtel herum, um Jen ihre Fuchtelkünste unter Beweis zu stellen. Diese schüttelte nur den Kopf und massierte mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Schläfen, leise vor sich hinmurmelnd: "Womit zum Teufel hab ich das verdient?" "Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast, so ein Lichtschwert ist doch allemal ein Grund, eine Jedi-Ritter Ausbildung anzufangen, oder?" "Ich glaub, der Kerl, der den Leuten die Macht verleiht hat bei dir einen großen Fehler gemacht!", seufzte Jen, "Lichtschwert hin oder her, als Jedi muss man Verantwortung tragen...nicht nur für Gummibärchen wie in diesem Fall, sondern ebenso für alle anderen friedlebenden Wesen in der Galaxie."  
  
"Ha, den Satz aus dem Lehrbuch "Machtnutzung für Anfänger Band 1" hast du aber fein auswendig gelernt. Ich nehme diese Ausbildung schon ernst genug, aber ein bisschen Spaß muss doch sein, oder?" Noch bevor Jen ihren Widerspruch aussprechen konnte, waren Obi-Wan und sein Meister zu ihnen getreten und musterten sie misstrauisch. "Was meinst du, Obi-Wan, sollten wir sie wirklich mit zur Besprechung nehmen? Die beiden können doch nicht einmal für 5 Minuten stillschweigen." Obi-Wan grinste nur in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, doch Jen ließ sich diese Sticheleien nicht gefallen. "Hey, Opa Qui-Gon, das nennt man Mobbing am Arbeitsplatz, was Ihr da mit uns macht! Yoda hat uns aufgetragen, der Besprechung beizuwohnen und wir werden ihn nicht enttäuschen...na ja...ich jedenfalls nicht", endete sie ihre Ausführung mit einem allessagenden Blick zu May-Eda. Obi-Wan grinste jetzt noch mehr, die Kleine gefiel ihm. Qui-Gon sah seinen Padawan scharf an, ihm gefiel es überhaupt nicht, "Opa" genannt zu werden. "Es war nur eine Bemerkung am Rande, damit ihr euch auf eure Aufgaben besinnt, kein Mobbing! Und jetzt reißt euch zusammen, wir werden an Bord der Handelförderation gehen."  
  
May schaute nur beeindruckt zu Jen hinüber. Sie hatte ein ausgesprochenes Redetalent, May war froh, sie zu kennen, dank ihrem reichen Wortschatz an Ausreden rettete sie sich und May aus den glimpflichsten Situationen. "Was meinst du, Jen, ob die auch ein paar Gratisräucherstäbchen für Besucher im Angebot haben? Meine sind mir ausgegangen, als wir die Toiletten im Jedi- Rat in kleine Opium-Hütten verwandelt haben, weißt du noch?" Jen grinste, als sie sich daran erinnerten. Es sollte nur ein klitzekleiner Rachefeldzug sein, dafür, dass Mace Winduu die beiden an Yoda verpetzt hatte, weil sie seinen Lieblingskrückstock zerbrochen hatten. Da aber keiner von beiden so recht wusste, welche Meister Winduus Privattoilette war, hatten sie gleich alle Toiletten zugeräuchert. Ganze 3 Wochen konnte man im Ratsgebäude nicht mehr für kleine Jedis gehen. Das waren noch Zeiten gewesen!  
  
Gut gelaunt und motivierter denn je folgten die Mädchen den Profis in Sachen Verhandlungen. Sogleich kam ihnen ein Schrottmodell von einem Roboter entgegen und brachte sie in eine Art Wartezimmer. May und Jen stürzten sich gleich erfreut auf die ausliegenden Ausgaben der Mickey-Mouse Comichefte und schmökerten um die Wette während Obi-Wan nur eine alte Ausgabe von "Schöner Wohnen" übrig blieb. Qui-Gon nutzte die Wartezeit für eine Quickie-Meditation. Nach wenigen Minuten trabte die Nervensäge von einem Roboter erneut in den Raum, diesmal mit einer Schürze bekleidet und einem Tablett auf den Armen. "Kann ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten? Der Präsident der Handelsförderation wird in wenigen Minuten zu Ihnen kommen."  
  
Qui-Gon nickte nur und begab sich dann wieder in seine Siddharta Gautama - Sitzposition. Obi-Wan bestellte sich ein stilles Wasser, was, wie May meinte, gut zu seinem Charakter passte. "Ich nehme nen Wodka Light mit einem Spritzer Zitrone", murmelte May, Qui-Gon glaubte, er habe sich diese Worte nur eingebildet und gab sich wieder voll und ganz seiner Ruhephase hin. "Oh, na da nehme ich einen Bloody-Mary!", rief Jen. Das bekam dann Qui- Gon doch rechtzeitig mit und statt der Spirituosen blieb für die beiden nur eine Fanta übrig. "Wieso bildet Yoda eigentlich euch beide gleichzeitig aus, ich dachte, das wäre untersagt?", fragte Obi-Wan neugierig. "Hey, das grüne Männchen ist der Boss, der darf das schon mal", sagte May beiläufig. Jen ging da schon etwas genauer auf die Frage des Padawans ein: "Nun, weißt du, May und ich waren zusammen in der Kinderkrippe in Coruscant, als Yoda seinen alljährlichen Padawansuch-Rundgang durchführte. Wir beide haben einen bleibenden Eindruck auf ihn hinterlassen und er überlegte lange hin und her, welchen von uns er ausbilden sollte. Nach etlichen Stunden der Auszählung und langen Ratssitzungen beschloss er letztendlich, uns beide auszubilden. Bis jetzt hat er es nicht bereut!" "Kaum bereut", ergänzte May und ignorierte den fragenden Blick von Obi-Wan.  
  
"Nun ja, wie dem auch sei, Yodalein ist schon ein ganz Lieber!" "Ja, er hat euch sicherlich ganz lieb, wenn er euch mit uns schickt, um euch loszuwerden!", murmelte Qui-Gon. Jen sagte nichts, sondern stellte sich nur vor ihrem inneren Auge vor, wie sie ihm einen Irokesenschnitt zulegte. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ sie sich wieder entspannen und breit grinsen.  
  
"Wo bleibt denn diese Frikadelle von einem Präsidenten? Ich hab echt keine Lust mehr, zu warten!", maulte May. "Hab Geduld, Schülerin Yodas, Geduld ist eine Tugend der Jedi...schau mich an", sagte Qui-Gon. "Ja, sicher, bei jedem Bisschen gleich an die Decke gehen...Ihr seid die Geduld in Person", feixte Jen. Beinahe hätte der Meister tatsächlich seine Geduld durch Jens freche Bemerkungen verloren, doch all die Antipathie der beiden war für einen Moment vergessen, als sich der Raum urplötzlich mit Gas füllte. May- Eda schnüffelte neugierig. "Pfui...ist ja ne eigenartige Sorte von Räucherstäbchen...die verkauft sich sicherlich nicht so gut." "Das sind keine Räucherstäbchen, das ist giftiges Gas", stellte Qui-Gon fest. "Jedem das Seine", seufzte May, die den rechthaberischen Jedi langsam satt hatte. "Haltet die Luft an!", rief er nur noch und ausnahmsweise taten sie sofort das, was er sagte...  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Na, ich hoffe, es gefällt jemandem in der großen weiten Galaxis...wenn ja, dann reviewt doch bitte und ich schreib weiter!!! *g* 


	2. Flucht aus der Räucherstäbchenfabrik

A/N: So...hatte heute mal wieder *ist ja nichts Neues* nur Schwachsinn im Kopf...and here it is: *Trommelwirbel* Chapter 2...also lest doch bitte und reviewt artig!!! *thx*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Kapitel 2: Flucht aus der Räucherstäbchenfabrik  
  
Jen hatte mittlerweile so lange die Luft angehalten, dass sie schon einen türkisgrünen Teint annahm und damit wie Yodas hochgewachsene Cousine aussah. Obi-Wan schien da schon ein wenig trainierter darin zu sein, seinen Atem anzuhalten...(im Jedi-Rat kursierte schon seit einiger Zeit das Gerücht, dass Qui-Gon Blähungen hatte und Yoda nur durch das Einatmen dieser Dämpfe eine immense Wachstumshemmung erlitt.) Qui-Gon meditierte im Stehen weiter, so unbeeindruckt war er von der Situation. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen kämpfte May nicht gegen das Ersticken, sondern atmete tief durch. Es gab schließlich schlimmere Duftsorten in punkto Räucherstäbchen! Da war zum Beispiel der ultimative Wookie-Duft für alle, die es haarig mochten oder einer namens "Christmas at Coruscant"...man erwartete einen angenehmen, Weihnachtsstimmung verbreitenden Geruch, bekam aber eher Abgase von Raumgleitern zu schnuppern. Wie dem auch sei, unsere kleine May schnüffelte das Gas ein und tanzte kurze Zeit später auf rosa Wölkchen durch den großen weiten Garten des Bekifftseins, dabei zog sie unglücklicherweise ihr Lichtschwert und zog Qui-Gon einen Scheitel. Lachend taumelte sie vorwärts, als sich plötzlich und unerwartet die Türen des Wartezimmers öffneten und eine Horde von zusammenklappbaren Roboter- Soldaten hineinströmte.  
  
Torkelnd und beinahe über ihren XXL-Jedi-Mantel stolpernd wedelte May mit ihrem Lichtschwert herum und eher unabsichtlich wehrte sie so die Laserstrahlen von den Waffen der wandelnden Klappstühle ab. Obi-Wan und die anderen taten es ihr gleich und nach wenigen Minuten standen sie inmitten eines riesigen Haufens Altstoffsammlung. Das Gas hatte sich größtenteils verzogen oder May hatte alles eingeatmet. Egal, jedenfalls standen die 4 nun unschlüssig, was nun mit der Gummibärchenfriedensverhandlung geschehen sollte herum. May verzierte die Wände der Raumstation mit lustigen Brandmustern durch ihre marineblau-schimmernde Waffe (Jen zog sie immer damit auf, dass ihr Lichtschwert eher wie eine Insektenvernichtungslampe aussah, als ein gefürchtetes Lichtschwert). Marineblau war ihre Lieblingsfarbe, sie hatte beinahe alles in Marineblau - marineblaue Streifchensocken, marineblaue Eierbecher, ja sogar einen marineblauen Klodeckel. Da war es ganz klar, dass ihr Lichtschwert auch so eine Farbe haben musste (der arme kleine Yoda wurde von ihr durch jedes Lichtschwertgeschäft von Coruscant geschleppt, bis sie eines in Marineblau fand!). Leider konnte sie keinen Jedi-Meister im Rat davon überzeugen, die langweiligen Jedi-Mäntel in x-verschiedenen Brauntönen durch marineblaue zu ersetzen. "Was macht sie denn da?", fragte Obi-Wan, nachdem die 3 der lachenden Padawanschülerin eine Weile zugeschaut hatten. "Na wonach sieht es denn aus?", begann Jen, "Sie restauriert die Schiffswände! Manchmal tut sie so etwas auch ohne den Einfluss von Räucherstäbchen oder Knusperflocken. Das Schlimme ist, dass sie das auch ab und an mal im Schlaf tut. Einmal hatte sie Yodas Krückstockarchiv mit so einer Aktion demoliert, konnte sich aber an nichts erinnern. Unser Meisterchen war da kurz davor, sie auf einem verlassenen Planeten abzusetzen, aber ich konnte ihn noch daran hindern."  
  
Qui-Gon, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, sich ein Teiltoupet aus einigen Barthaaren zu knüpfen, fragte beiläufig: "Warum hast du das nur getan, Jen?" "Was machen wir nun, der Präsidenten-Typ hatte wohl keine Lust, mit uns zu reden", murmelte Obi-Wan. "Stimmt", begann Jen, die mittlerweile May durch das Auspeitschen mit ihrem Reisetrinkröhrchen (Jen fand es viel hygienischer, Trinkröhrchen zu benutzen, man wusste ja nie, was für geklonte Typen vorher aus deinem Trinkbecher getrunken haben) zum Aufhören bewegt hatte, "Und was machen wir jetzt? Ich hab Hunger, wollen wir nicht fix auf nen Wookie-Burger nach Alderan fliegen?" Kaum hatte sie ihre Worte gesprochen, sahen sie durch das große Panoramafenster der Raumstation, wie ihr heißgeliebter Taxiflyer mit der roten Rundumleuchte auf dem Dach in Flammen aufging. "Ich hab dem Piloten noch gesagt, er solle kein Bleifrei tanken", murrte Obi-Wan sauer. "Ich glaub, das lag weniger am Treibstoff, mein Schüler", meinte der Jedi-Meister, "Die Handelsförderation ist nicht sehr kooperativ, was das Anhäufen von Gummibären in ihren Sammelalben angeht, ich fürchte, sie wollen Naboo ganz besetzen und einen Süßigkeitenmonopol errichten. Deshalb haben sie den Flyer kaputtgemacht. Das müssen wir verhindern"  
  
"Sag mal, ist der immer so optimistisch?", flüsterte Jen Obi-Wan zu, der nur mit den frischrasierten Achseln zuckte. "Die Frage ist nur, wie wir hier wieder abhauen können!", fragte Jen. "Ganz einfach, wir verkleiden uns als überdimensionale Gummibärchen und schmuggeln uns so an Bord von einem ihrer Schiffe...falls die wirklich nach Naboo fliegen wollen und das tun, was Mr. Optimistisch prophezeit hat!", lallte May, die langsam aber sicher wieder zu Sinnen kam. Zunächst nahm sie keiner wirklich ernst, doch bald realisierten sie, dass es die einzige Chance war, lebend von der Raumstation zu flüchten, denn riesige rollende Jagddroiden preschten auf sie zu.  
  
So nahmen die Jedi-Azubis und der weise Chef von Obi-Wan die Beine in die Hand. So schnell war Jen noch nie gelaufen, abgesehen von ihrem traumatischen Kindheitserlebnis. Denn als Yoda anlässlich seines 300. Krückstockjubiläums eine Riesenmeditationsfete schmiss, wurde Klein-Jen dazu verdonnert, den Getränkelieferanten zu spielen. Dummerweise war sie nicht sehr geschickt darin gewesen, die Gläser zu füllen und hatte einem Jedi-Meister den heißen alkoholfreien Schnittlauchpunsch über die Robe geschüttet. Kurzerhand war der ihr dann den restlichen Abend mit seinem gezogenen Lichtschwert hinterhergerannt. Doch dank ihrer speziellen Padawan- Joggingschuhe gelang ihr damals die Flucht. Panisch bemerkte sie nun, dass sie nur ihre sehr unbequemen, immer Blasen an ihren Füßen reibenden Stiefel trug. May, die das Wegrennen eher gewohnt war als ihre Freundin (da sie sich auch eher in bescheuerte Situationen geriet) stürmte voran und lieferte sich ein Wettrennen mit Qui-Gon. Für sein Alter war er noch sehr agil! (Allein von seinem Äußeren her schätzte May ihn fast so alt wie Yoda...nur, dass Qui-Gon nicht grün, doch ein wenig größer war und ein paar Härchen mehr auf dem Kopf hatte, als ihr Meister) Völlig außer Atem waren sie endlich der herumkullernden Gefahr entkommen und machten eine kleine Verschnaufpause nahe an der Verkaufsinformation für Mottenkugeln. "Wir haben ein Problem", schnaufte Obi-Wan erschöpft. "Hey, hast du auch Apollo 8308 gesehen? Da sagt doch dieser Knilch auch so was Ähnliches, oder?", warf May interessiert ein. "Nicht doch", knurrte Jen, "Der sagte "Houston, wir haben ein Problem"...was immer dieses Houston sein soll..." "Vielleicht war er auch erkältet, und meinte, er habe Husten, nur hat er so undeutlich gesprochen, weil sein Hals ganz entzündet war!", philosophierte May. "Mmh...glaub ich weniger, ich bestehe eher auf die Theorie, dass Houston der Name der Raumfahrtsstation auf diesem komischen Planeten war und dass er die angefunkt hatte", meinte Jen.  
  
"So etwas Unrealistisches habe ich ja noch nie gehört!", maulte May. "Hey, lasst uns ein anderes Mal über Filme diskutieren, wir stecken bis zum Hals in Schwierigkeiten!", meckerte Qui-Gon herum, "Obi-Wan hat recht, wir haben wirklich ein Problem, denn wie wollen wir uns als Gummibärchen verkleiden? Sollen wir uns in einem Fass Götterspeise wälzen, bis wir von dieser glibberigen Masse eingehüllt sind?" "Keine schlechte Idee, aber das Zeugs kann man so schlecht wieder herauswaschen", murmelte May und darauf warfen ihr alle fragende Blicke zu. "Oder wir verstecken uns einfach so", meinte Jen nach einer längeren Schweigepause. "Das ist aber äußerst riskant!", warf Qui-Gon ein. "No risk, no fun!", grinste May, "Ich finde Jens Idee gut, was soll's, ehe wir hier festsitzen bis wir alt und grün wie Yoda sind, sollten wir etwas unternehmen!"  
  
Qui-Gon nickte, schien aber mal wieder geistig abwesend zu sein. "Nun gut, dann lasst uns in die intergalaktische Raumstationsgarage gehen...aber ohne größeres Aufsehen zu erregen.", sagte er darauf und so schlichen sie durch die Gänge, bis sie an einem großen Schild angelangten mit der Aufschrift: "Kein Parken nach F I"  
  
"Was ist bitteschön "F I" ?", fragte Jen im Flüsterton. "Vielleicht Frikadellen-Invasion?", schlug May vor. "Quatsch, wohl eher Fracht-Import", meinte Obi-Wan. "Ist doch egal, hier scheint die Garage zu sein, also seid still und folgt mir!", schnauzte der Meister. "Spielverderber", zischte Jen ihm zu, tat aber dann, was er wollte. Es gelang dem Vierertrupp tatsächlich, unbemerkt in die Garage zu gelangen, wo riesige Schiffe bereit zum Abflug gemacht wurden und ein ganzes Heer von Klappdroiden herumstand und einstiegen. "Das sieht ganz nach einer Invasion aus!", murmelte Qui- Gon. "Gummibärchen?", fragte Obi-Wan.  
  
"Ich fürchte, ja!", flüsterte er. Zum ersten Mal wurde Jen und May bewusst, in welcher Gefahr sie schwebten und was für Folgen eine Invasion der Süßigkeitenräuber auf Naboo haben würde...  
  
Wieder einmal klammheimlich versteckten sich die Wächter des Friedens, bzw. des Chaos, auf einem der großen Frachtschiffe. Kurz darauf flogen sie in Richtung Naboo. Würden sie das Schlimmste verhindern können? Eine Invasion durch die Handelsförderation und Co KG?  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Interessiert, wie's weitergeht? *g* Werde schon irgendwann in den nächsten Lichtjahren *bzw. in der nächsten Woche* ein paar bekloppte Ideen haben und Kapitel 3 fertigschreiben...wenn ihr auch fleißig reviewt *fleh*... 


	3. Matschmeeting

A/N: *räusper* nun denn, nach ewig langer Entziehungskur in punkto Star Wars - Parodie hab ich es geschafft, ein neues Kapitel fertigzustellen *Applaus* *sich verbeug* ...ähm...ja, lest einfach und reviewt doch bitte *ganzliebguck* Ach ja, und viiiieeeelen lieben Dank an alle, die bisher reviewt haben, ich hoffe, ihr bleibt an der Story dran?! Aber nun...lest!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Kapitel 3: Matschmeeting  
  
"Meine Güte, fährt der lahm...da sind wir ja erst in 25 Lichtjahren auf Naboo...toll, und ich wollte eigentlich rechtzeitig abends zurück auf Coruscant sein, um die neue Star-Dreck Staffel zu sehen", muffelte May, Jen klopfte ihr darauf tröstend auf die Schulter. "Kommt denn keine Mitternachtswiederholung mehr?", fragte Obi-Wan besorgt und kassierte dafür einen fragenden Blick seines Meisters. "Nee, eben nicht, die TV-Station auf Alderan wurde boykottiert, die verweigern derzeit jegliche Wiederholungen nach 22 Uhr intergalaktischer Sternenzeit. Erschütternd, wie man diese dämlichen Aufstände auf Kosten des öffentlichen Fernsehens ausübt...ich frage mich, warum die Jedi noch niemanden zu Friedensverhandlungen DA hingeschickt haben...stattdessen sitzen wir auf nem Frachtschiff, um die Gummibärchen von Naboo zu retten, wo es doch so viel wichtigere Missionen gibt..."  
  
"Moment mal, ja! Wir müssen die Endorphinversorgung auf Naboo sichern, DAS ist wichtiger...außerdem bekommt man von zu viel Fernsehen elliptische Pupillen.", murrte Qui-Gon.  
  
"Hey, wenn man zu viele Gummibärchen isst, bekommt man bakteriellen Zahnpilz und muss zu diesem Foltermeister von einem Zahnarzt auf Coruscant! Also, was ist nun wichtiger?", erwiderte Jen. Qui-Gon war nervlich zu überlastet, um sich jetzt mit der frechen Padawanschülerin zu streiten, und holte seinen magischen Farbenentspannungswürfel heraus. (einmal hatte er es fast geschafft, alle Farben richtig zuzuordnen, allerdings mit ein wenig Einfluss der Macht) "Da, er macht es schon wieder, dein Meister geht schon wieder jeglicher Konfrontation aus dem Weg, wenn er keine überzeugenden Argumente mehr vorbringen kann...zeugt von Charakterschwäche...", murmelte Jen Obi-Wan zu. Qui-Gon atmete tief durch, er musste sich arg zurückhalten, ihr nicht den Würfel an die Kapuze zu hauen. Er dachte daran, was ihm sein Motivationslehrer beigebracht hatte: "Ein Jedi lässt keine Wut zu...wenn du jedoch gereizt wirst, zähle deine Barthaare und die Wut verfliegt!"  
  
Bis jetzt hatte das auch immer ganz gut geklappt. Er hatte seine Barthaare gezählt, als Obi-Wan ihm aus Versehen mit einer Fliegenklatsche den Genitalbereich verstümmelte, er hatte seine Barthaare gezählt, als sein Friseur rosa Strähnchen, anstatt die übliche Braunfärbung ins Haar machte und er hatte seine Barthaare gezählt, als Yoda seine Lieblingsboxershorts zu lange im Wäschetrockner ließ und sie auf die Konfektionsgröße von Ken schrumpften. Doch nun war es aus, jegliche Sicherungen brannten in seinem altersschwachen Hirn durch und er warf Jen tatsächlich den Würfel an den Kopf.  
  
"Hey, aua...das war jetzt aber nicht sehr meisterlich gelöst, möge Yodas Zorn über dich kommen...wie immer der auch aussehen soll", fluchte Jen und war nahe dran, ihr nicht nur im Schwarzlicht pink leuchtendes Lichtschwert zu ziehen, als es plötzlich einen lauten Rumms gab, Jen vornüber kippte und den armen kleinen Obi-Wan wegkickte und May sich einen Fingernagel einriss, während sie damit beschäftigt war den Reißverschluss an ihrem Jedi-Mantel neu einzufädeln (das blöde Teil ging ständig ab, seit der Mantel einst im Jedi-Rat in den Ventilator geraten war...was lernte man daraus:...Textilien aus Alderan konnte man eher zu Putzlappen umfunktionieren, als Mäntel daraus herzustellen, schließlich wurden viel früher diese schicken Silikonmäntel aus Coruscant im Jedi-Rat benutzt...die hielten noch was ab, wurden dann aber blöderweise vom Markt genommen, weil irgend so ein Jedi- Depp die Kapuze zu lange übergezogen hatte und daran erstickt war. Todesursache: Der Plastiktüteneffekt.). Danach herrschte einige Sekunden lang verwundertes Schweigen. Was zum heiligen Lichtschwertbimbam war denn nun schon wieder geschehen?  
  
"Was bei Yodas spärlichem Brusthaar ist passiert?", fragte May entsetzt. Es schien so, als ob der große Frachter angehalten hätte, wahrscheinlich brauchte der Pilot eine kurze Pinkelpause...aber hey, der Pilot war doch künstlicher als künstlich... . May konnte sich das Ganze überhaupt nicht erklären.  
  
"Ich glaube, wir sind soeben gelandet", murmelte Qui-Gon, warf sich einen Atemfrische-Kaugummi ein und machte Anstalten, mal kurz die Tür aufzumachen und herauszugucken, woran ihn Obi-Wan Knobi äh Kenobi glücklicherweise hindern konnte: "Nicht, Meister...was, wenn sie Geliermittelpistolen haben? Wir könnten vergummitiersiert werden..."  
  
"Er hat recht...", flüsterte Jen und krabbelte auf allen Vieren in Richtung Ladetür, presste ihr schmalzfreies Öhrchen dagegen und lauschte. "Wenn die das ne Landung nennen", beschwerte sich May und rieb sich das geprellte Gesäß, "dann will ich mal die Frachtschiffzulassung und den Pilotenschein sehen..." "Hey, du bist n Padawanabklatsch und kein Verkehrskontrolleur auf Coruscant...und jetzt halt die Klappe, ich glaube, ich höre da was...", zischte Jen. Zunächst hörte man nichts, bis auf das leise Quietschen sich öffnender Türen, vermutlich wurde die Ladung Kaubonbonstrahler aus dem Frachter gehievt, doch dann übertönte ein schreckliches Gejaule alles andere: "We all live in a yellow submarine...yellow submarine...yellow submarine"  
  
"Bei allen baumwollfreien Jedi-Unterhosen...WAS ist das?", fragte May mit zitternder Stimme, als sich der grauenhafte Gesang ihnen zu nähern schien. "Schlager...sie versuchen uns mit mittelalterlicher Musik zum Wahnsinn zu treiben...sie wissen anscheinend, dass wir als blinde Passagiere mitgeflogen sind.", prophezeite Qui-Gon. "Hey, ich bin doch nicht blind...", argumentierte Jen, wurde aber von Obi-Wan daran gehindert, den Meister der Meditation wieder auf die Palme zu bringen. "Warum singen sie nur von einem gelben Unterseeboot, wenn sie doch alle in Konservendosen der Handelsförderation aufbewahrt werden...?", fragte er. "Kindheitstrauma...keine Ahnung, aber wir sollten verschwinden, bevor..." Qui-Gon konnte nicht zuende reden, denn just in diesem Moment wurde die Luke des Frachtschiffes geöffnet und strahlender Sonnenschein Marke Naboo erhellte den Frachtraum. "Bevor...die diese Luke öffnen...", beendete Qui- Gon deprimiert, sprang, sein Rheuma ignorierend auf und zog sein leicht verbeultes Lichtschwert. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich, May wedelte so nervös mit ihrem Laserdingens herum, dass es erklang, als hätte das Raumfahrtskommando der Weltraumhummeln eine Invasion gestartet und sie ihren Padawanzopf um ganze 8cm verkürzte. Ziemlich planlos stolperten der Jedi und seine Schützlinge aus dem Frachter, zogen den Droiden, die bereits die Geliergranatwerfer auf sie gerichtet hatten einen Scheitel und nahmen die Beine in die Hand. "Schnell, wir müssen weg von hier", schrie Qui-Gon hysterisch, worauf Jen wieder einmal stinkig wurde: "Wohin denn? Ins Gummibärchenasylantenheim?" "Nein, in den Sumpf...", hörten sie Qui-Gon nur entfernt rufen, dann war er aus ihrem Sichtfeld entschwunden. "Komischer Frührentner ist das, den du da als Meister hast...", philosophierte May, "rennt planlos und ohne Gummistiefel in einen Sumpf voller Treibsand..."  
  
"Was? Treibsand? Wir müssen ihn wieder da herausholen", rief Obi-Wan panisch und rannte den beiden Mädels voraus. "Männer...", ächzte Jen verächtlich und stolperte dem jungen Jedianwärter hinterher. May tat es ihr gleich, schließlich hatte sie keine andere Wahl, wenn sie nicht unbedingt als Haribo-Jedi eingeschweißt und auf irgendwelchen abgelegenen Planeten verscherbelt werden wollte. O, wie sie Sümpfe hasste. Yoda hatte auf irgend so einem unterentwickelten Sumpfplaneten, dessen Namen May immer wieder vergaß, ein Sommerhäuschen stehen. Dort veranstaltete er jedes Jahr ein Padawantrainingscamp. Mit Absicht verschrottete er alte Schiffe in seinem persönlichen Treibsandkasten und seine Schülerinnen durften die Schrottomobile mithilfe ihrer telekinetischen Jedi-Fähigkeiten wieder herausheben, während der kleine grüne Giftzwerg auf seinem Liegestuhl relaxte und an seinem Sumpftee schlürfte.  
  
Doch May blieb im Augenblick wenig Zeit, um in Erinnerungen herumzuschwelgen, viel mehr musste sie sich nun darauf konzentrieren, Jen nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren und nicht in jede kleine Matschpfütze hineinzutreten. Wenn ihr teurer Jedi-Anzug mal wieder diese widerlichen Flecken hatte, half nicht einmal mehr die Fleckenentfernerbleiche der Dunklen Seite der Macht...nicht, dass sie das jemals ausprobiert hätte, aber... .  
  
Einmal nicht aufgepasst, stieß May gegen irgendetwas Festes. Es war Jen, die abrupt stehen geblieben war. "Was zum...Jen...geh weiter, sonst schießen diese Droiden uns noch ein hübsches Muster in die Arschbacken...Jeeeeen"  
  
Keine Reaktion. Wie apathisch starrte ihre Padawankollegin nach vorn, nicht einmal auf Mays panisches Wedeln vor ihrem Gesicht reagierte sie. "Schau dir das mal an...ich glaube, Qui-Gon hat nen neuen besten Freund...", sagte sie und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf eine ziemlich große, aber äußerst trottelig aussehende Kreatur, die neben den beiden Jedi-Rittern stand. "Was ist das denn für ein synthetisches Ding? Sieht aus, wie eine aufblasbare Weltraumkuh...", fragte May, trat näher zu den anderen heran und schleifte Jen hinter sich her. "Das ist Jar Jar Binks...ich habe verhindert, dass er von einem Frachter überfahren wird...und er hat mich im Gegenzug aus dem Treibsand gezogen", knurrte Qui-Gon in die Richtung von Yodas Schülerinnen, Jen senkte daraufhin den Kopf. Nicht aus Reue, sondern weil sie sich den Lachkrampf verbeißen musste, der in ihr aufzusteigen drohte. "Michse seien ein Gungan...michse seien...", begann dieses komische Tierchen, doch May unterbrach ihn harsch: "Duse seien ballaballa?"  
  
"Hey, er ist ein Gungan...die dürfen ein bisschen geistig zurück sein!", stellte Obi-Wan klar. "Ichse wissen gutes Versteck vor großes Brumm-Brumm- Dingse", fuhr Jar Jar fort. "Häää? Was will er?", wand sich May erneut fragend an den männlichen Padawan. "Er kennt ein Versteck vor den Invasionsschiffen der Handelsförderation.", erwiderte er knapp. May beschloss, gar nicht erst verstehen zu versuchen, was dieses schuppige Ding mit Sprachfehler von sich gab und überließ Qui-Gon den diplomatischen Part. "Und wo ist dieses Versteck? Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich zur Hauptstadt von Naboo, die Königin ist in großer Gefahr..."  
  
"Ichse nicht wissen, wie hinkommen zu Stadt des Hauptes...aber Versteck ichse wissen...Gungan-City unter dieses See! Folgtse mirse...", sülzte Jar Jar und rannte voraus. "Wir gehen doch nicht im Ernst diesem Ding hinterher, oder?", fragte Jen besorgt, doch Obi-Wans Antwort war nicht sehr beruhigend: "Wenn der Chef sagt, wir gehen Jar Jar hinterher, dann tun wir das auch...hey, ER trägt die volle Verantwortung für diese Mission, macht euch mal keine Gedanken."  
  
Und so schien das Matschmeeting mit Jar Jar Binks eine sichere Rettung vor den gelierenden Droiden zu sein, doch ob es in Gungan-City wirklich viel sicherer war? Und, noch viel wichtiger, würde der zusammengewürfelte Jedi- Haufen noch rechtzeitig die Königin von Naboo warnen können?  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Mmh, wieder einmal ein schwachsinniges Kapitel meiner schwachsinnigen Story, hoffe aber trotzdem, dass es euch gefallen hat und ihr noch die Kraft aufbringen könnt, mir eure Meinung zu hinterlassen *g* Das nächste Chap kommt sicherlich ein bisschen schneller... :-) 


End file.
